


Muse

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a tiger when I want love, I'm a snake when we disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



Marshall had the music turned up loud, head bobbing to the beat as he worked. Bits of wire and computer parts littered his desk, vibrating to the deep bass of the music. He peered through the magnifying glass, carefully soldering a wire onto the device taking shape under his hands.

He’d out done himself this time and he couldn’t wait to show it off to Sydney and the others in the upcoming briefing. It was a slender, sliver bracelet. Completely unassuming in appearance, yet containing a strong GPS locator and a listening device to boot. He could already see Sydney wearing it. He even had her alias already picked out. And maybe he’d designed the bracelet to fit the disguise he pictured her wearing.

A rich, spoiled party girl in flaming red hair, snake skin boots, leather corset and mini skirt with his little baby strapped around her wrist or ankle. She’d slink across the dance floor, looking bored, hips swaying to the music yet able to turn into something deadly in the blink of an eye.

Marshall grinned and turned off the soldering torch, letting his creation cool. Sydney was going  
to love this. At times Marshall thought he did his best work just for Sydney alone. She was like his muse, Mona Lisa to his Leonardo da Vinci. A little bit boastful but, hey, he was very good at his job. And Sydney was one of the very top agents in the office.

The music was suddenly turned down and Marshall jerked around to see Sydney standing in the doorway, smiling.

“Meeting in five minutes, Marshall.”

Marshall grinned back, already bouncing in excitement about showing off his new invention.

“Be right there, Syd.”


End file.
